KnB Vampire arc (Kise Ryouta)
by IcchanScissorsLover
Summary: Akemi, a human girl, wandered into a forest in the middle of the night. There, she meets a man who is not like what he seems to be. Ever since she met him, her world started to change in many ways and slowly, she started to develop feelings for the one who dwells in the night but that's where the story starts. (I own nothing except Akemi, her friends & the bad guys w/o names)
1. Chapter 1

.::KnB Vampire arc. (Kise Ryouta)::.

_Vampires. Their existence is a big mystery. We don't know if they exist or if they are just a myth. Some actually believe that they exist. Rumors say that vampires are extremely vulnerable to the sun, dislike the smell of garlic and can't handle things like amulets or crosses. But, is that really how it is? (maa, this has almost nothing to do with the story though –teehee-)_

* * *

It was almost midnight in Rakura Town. All of the civilians have already retreated to their homes but in the forest, just outside of town, a lonely figure was on its knees, searching for something.

"geez..where did I drop it.."

A high school girl with shoulder length black hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes that shined in the darkness of the night wearing a black jacket and shorts called Akemi let out a sigh.

"It's already late in the night and I still can't find it. I'm sure it fell somewhere here..I knew I shouldn't have followed them" she said in annoyance.

A while ago in the evening, Akemi followed her friends in the forest to do some investigations. It is rumored that a vampire actually lives in there so they came to confirm it. Of course, their investigations ended up as a failed one. When she reached home, Akemi realized that the amulet she always hangs on her jacket was gone. She suspected that it fell in the forest so she went to search for it but ended up staying in there for hours.

Lucky for the girl, her parents were out in the next town and since she was the only child, no one would worry.

As she continued searching, she felt like another presence was there. Silently watching her…

* * *

A young man with blonde medium long hair, a pale complex, shining gold coloured eyes wearing a long sleeved white shirt with black pants was walking around with a melancholic face in the forest. Kise doesn't like to go to town when his hunger isn't in check, like this time. He is afraid that he might lose control and start attacking people in the open. He usually starts to calm himself down by walking in the forest, hoping that he would encounter a lost soul or two.

And now, he found it. A girl who seems like she is searching for something on the ground. "What could it be?" He thinks but even with his vision he can't see the object. 'aah..this is dangerous' he thinks and without realizing, his feet took him closer and closer to the girl.

"hey there. Are you looking for something?" Kise smiled at her who turned to look at his direction.

Akemi examined the man for a while and answered, "yes.."

'there is something off about this man..' the girl thought.

"hmm..want me to help you?"

"if it's not a bother.."

"I don't mind at all. What are you searching for by the way?"

"an amulet. It's about this size and it's dark blue in colour." She said making hand gestures, still on her knees.

"ah..an amulet..Okay." he started to feel a little nervous. 'I must find the item first..'

"where did you drop it? Over here?" The blonde went over to the bushes and turned to look at the girl for confirmation.

"somewhere over there..or somewhere over here..I'm not really sure." Akemi replied with a slightly confused face.

He chuckled, "I see. Well, I don't see anything here so let me help you search over there."

Kise walked to the girl and went on his knees beside her. He was going to help but the scent of a human right beside him was very distracting. 'I have to get over with this quick..'

"thanks." Akemi continued searching for the amulet while keeping her guard up.

"there's a leaf on your hair.." he lied as he reached out his hand, brushing her hair aside to get a better view of her neck.

Akemi stayed silent but felt quite uneasy of his actions. She slowly reaches for an item in her jacket's pocket. The man moved closer to her and said, "when I see you close up like this, you are really beautiful.." 'aah..I can't stand it anymore..' he lamented inside his mind.

"t-thanks.." she backs up slightly and eyed him suspiciously. Gripping the item in her pocket, she forced a smile, "let's continue searching, shall we?"

"aah, sure." He smiled but still watches her. 'should I attack her right now..?'

"ah, found it!" Akemi raised the amulet up. Happiness was written all over her face. 'now I can go home!'

Suddenly, Kise snatched the amulet by its string and threw it away. "I'm sorry. My hand slipped." He smiled sweetly at her.

"w-what was that for?" she shouted at him.

"sorry…looks like I can't control myself anymore.." he smiled while grabbing her wrist then pushed her to lay on the grass, trapping her between his arms.

"w-what are you doing!?" The girl tried her best to push him off but it was useless.

"this is your fault for being in the forest at this hour so don't blame me." He said, making the distance between the two closer.

"no!" she pulled out a cutter knife from her pocket and swung it at Kise.

"woah.." he said, stopping the action with his free hand while his other hand is still gripping strongly on her wrist. "what a dangerous thing you have there, young lady~"

"let me go!" she struggles as hard as she can. The blonde vampire snatched the knife from her and threw it away too.

"can't do that~ I'm sorry. Please don't be scared. I promise I will be gentle." He said, kissing the forehead of the girl who was slightly trembling while looking at him.

She blushed at his actions, "w-what are you planning to do.."

"hmm..if I was to be honest, I would say..I want to drink your blood." His expression suddenly changed. "would you say yes?" He smiled sadly at the girl, almost like a puppy pleading for his master to love him.

"you.." as she could sense the sadness in the vampire's eyes, she let out a sigh and finally said, "…alright."

Silence fell upon the two as Kise was dumbfounded by the answer given by his prey.

"eh?" he blinked. "se-seriously?"

"what? Is it so hard to believe?"

"well, yeah..most people would scream and kick me if I ask them. Some even stabbed me" he laughs slightly before helping her up. "I'm sorry I attacked you earlier.."

"it's ok..somehow, I don't think you're a bad guy. Though you did attack me" Akemi had a slightly annoyed face when she said it.

"sorry..I'm really starving here..can't think straight. Would you forgive me?" Kise gave the most apologetic smile he had and got a nod as an answer.

"thank you.." he said as he moved closer to her neck. The girl slightly twitches as the vampire inhales her scent and licks the bare skin. Slowly, he draws his fangs and punctures her soft, pale skin. The blood started flowing, filling his burning throat.

She grips his shirt and shuts her eyes tightly while muttering, "it hurts.."

He drinks the blood from his prey, savoring the taste and feeling of the flowing blood quenching his thirst. Kise caressed her hair softly to ease out her pain.

When Akemi started breathing heavily, he felt that he had enough and redraws his fangs. Lapping on the dripping blood then licking the wound to close it, he slowly retreated from her neck and thanked her.

"y-you're welcome.."

"are you okay?" he asked with a worried face as she smiled weakly at him. "let me take you home"

Now, Akemi is a person who dislikes being dependent even during times she needs to be. "I'll be fi-" as she tried to stand up, she started feeling dizzy and loses balance.

"woa-" Kise catches her and easily lifts her up bridal style. "where's your home? And don't worry. I won't try to attack you during your sleep" he grinned.

After giving it some thought, she pointed to an apartment not far away from where they are. Following her finger, he sees the apartment and nods. "alri- uhh..do you want your amulet and knife back?" he smiled guiltily at her.

"ah..I nearly forgot about that and yes, I would like them back" she said softly.

At first, she was going to say no as she was comfortable in her current position but then changed her mind for no specific reason.

"ahaha..wait for a while then" Kise puts her down near a tree which she can use to support herself for some time then leaves to retrieve the items.

As she watched him leave, she mumbled to herself, "to think that the rumors were true.."

* * *

When he found the amulet, he picked it up by its string and made sure that it was far apart from himself. He also picked up the knife and returned to Akemi.

"here you go" he said, handing the items to her. "uh..please put the amulet somewhere that won't touch me" he laughs lightly.

"thanks. Is keeping it in my pocket good enough for you?" she ask as she takes the amulet, tilting her head slightly to the side.

After receiving a nod as a response, she kept the two things in her pocket and was once again lifted up bridal style.

"shall we go then? Are you afraid of heights?"

"no..why do you ask?"

He grins and jumps up on a tree branch then moves fast between the trees by jumping from one branch to another. Surprised by the sudden movement, Akemi quickly gripped Kise's shirt tightly and curled up slightly.

Not long after he carried her to the edge of the forest, he stopped at the apartment building and looked at it. "which floor?"

"3rd from the top. Look, that one." She said, pointing at a room with an open window.

"I see. Hope that your family won't freak out when you suddenly show up" he laughed.

She laughed lightly before responding, "don't worry. They're currently having fun in the next town"

The blonde gave a smile, "alright then. Hold tight" In a flash, they're already inside the house. After putting her down slowly, he bowed slightly, "I won't trouble you anymore. Have a nice rest"

She nodded, "thanks for sending me home"

"you're welcome" he smiled. "and you know, going out alone in the forest when it's already dark is dangerous. You shouldn't do it often. You're lucky this time because you just encountered me but there are thing worse than me out there, y'know."

"..sorry."

Kise laughs, "why are you apologizing? I'm not that good of a person so you better be careful of me, young lady" he winked and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

.::KnB Vampire arc. (Kise Ryouta) pt.2::.

Sayaka, our heroine's best friend, walked over to Akemi's desk with a half-pouting face. She had her brown hair tied up in twin tails and clipped her bangs to the side. As they were still in school, she was wearing the usual girl's uniform which is a black blazer styled one, buttoned up and is worn with a red tie for the 2nd year students. But unlike Sayaka, Akemi doesn't button up her blazer or tuck in her shirt. She also wears shorts inside of her skirt because she thinks the skirt is too short for her.

"not again…Akemi? Hey, Akemi!"

"huh?

The girl's dark blue eyes quickly shot towards her friend, who was holding her shoulders and shaking her furiously. After telling her friend to stop, Akemi asked what was the reason of her sudden actions.

"you were spacing out in class just now."

"I was?" she tilted her head slightly, showing her confusion.

"mhm. You've been spacing out in class for the past few days. Don't tell me.." Sayaka paused.

"what?"

"have you found where your red thread of destiny is connected!?" The girl's violet eyes sparkled as her loud happy voice caused the whole class to turn towards them. "ah- sorry~" Sayaka smiled nervously. She quickly dragged Akemi out of the class and into a locker to have a private conversation with Akemi.

"so, did I get it right?"

"no. you're way off."

"then, why have you been having those [I'm in lo~ve] eyes?"

"I don't have them."

"yes you do"

"no I don't."

"yes you do"

"no I don't!"

"fine, fine. Whatever you say" the twin tailed girl snickered. "but really. Have you found it?"

"well…I might have someone I'm interested in.."

"eeeeeh? Are you serious!?" The locker rattled as she shouted in surprise.

"shhhh! You're too loud!" Akemi put a finger over her lips and the brunette apologized, laughing lightly.

"but this is really surprising..to think that my baby is all grown up" she said, pretending to cry.

"quit it, Sayaka."

"sorry, sorry~ so, who's the lucky guy?"

"lucky?"

"it's just a figure of speech..so, who is it?"

"I don't know his name." she said flatly.

"how in the goddamn world can you not know his name!?"

Just after Sayaka finished shouting, the two fell out of the locker when a teacher suddenly opened it up. The teacher, who is nicknamed as [demon teacher] by the students, glared at them and asked in a loud, booming voice.

"may I know what you two are doing in the locker, shouting, during class period?"

"ah- did class already start? Well, if you excuse us" The duo tried to escape but was stopped and dragged to the principal's office by Demon Teacher.

* * *

"damn it..why did I have to spend the entire 4th period in the principal's office…"

Akemi complained as she walked back home. The principal wasn't a bad person or anything but she's an old lady who can't stop talking when she starts so many students get tired of her.

"uh..uh.."

The sound of someone crying suddenly came out. Following it, the student found a small boy curled up in a ball at the curb. His clothes were dirty and his parents were nowhere to be seen. Being kind at heart, Akemi approached the boy and asked him what was the matter.

"uh..I-I can't find my way back home.." he replied between sniffles.

"let me help you. Which way did you come from?"

The boy pointed to the left, "over there.."

Taking his hand, the two walked around, following the direction of the boy. The more they walked, the more Akemi felt that something was amiss. The sun had already started to set and it turned dark in a few seconds. They entered a familiar forest which unnerved the girl slightly.

"uh, boy. Why are we entering the forest?"

"I always pass this forest when going out of my house.." the boy replied in a creepy tone.

She gulped as she heard the answer. The boy came to a stop when they were deep enough in the forest. Looking around, Akemi asked the boy if his house was in the area but she paused in the middle because of the boy's shrill and bone chilling laughter.

"I didn't realize it took only this kind of form to make you follow me here, human!"

The highschooler backed up as the boy slowly turned into a hideous, giant spider(Tsuchigumo). Before she even got a chance to run, the Tsuchigumo grabbed the girl and pinned her to the ground.

"ahahahaha! Now, stay still while I devour you.." Licking it's lips, the spider took a bite out of the poor girl's arm and tore it apart from her body. As a pool of blood formed under her body, Akemi screamed out in pain and the Tsuchigumo ate her arm slowly, savoring the taste.

* * *

Kise was laying down on a tree branch when he sensed someone entering the forest. He was reluctant to check but as soon as he heard a scream, he quickly dashed towards the source. His golden eyes widen as he saw the gruesome scene. He immediately recognized who the victim was due to the smell of her blood.

"_I was being controlled"_

Those would probably be the words of someone who took actions like Kise. The vampire started tearing the Tsuchigumo apart with anger written all over his face. After the yokai was already in shreds and blood was splattered all over the forest, Kise rushed over to the traumatized girl's side.

Akemi slowly looked at the worried man and by reflex, you could say, buried her face in his chest, crying out of pain and fear. The blonde gave a hug and caressed her silky black hair.

"shh..it's okay. He's already gone..I'm here so don't worry.." His soft and warm voice started to calm her down but the stinging pain in her arm remained.

Kise took a glance at it and told her to stay still for some time. He walked over to the remains of the Tsuchigumo and pulled out an arm which was tattered and torn but still maintained its shape.

He then slowly attached the arm back on to the girl's body and made it look like normal by dropping some of his blood on it.

"how-?"

"a vampire's blood has a healing effect on humans.."

"I see..t-thanks, for helping me.." Akemi said with a slight colour of pink across her face.

"..didn't I tell you to not go in the forest when it's dark? Even though the night's still young, no one can hear you if you're this deep in the forest and many dangerous creatures lurk in it!" a tinge of anger and worry could be sensed from his tone of voice.

Moving a lock of hair from her face, the girl adverted her gaze and apologized softly to him. After receiving a heavy sigh as a reply, she started to say, "come to think of it, I don't know your name.."

"it's better if you don't." Kise said sitting down beside her.

"why?"

"I'm a creature of the night. Someone who you should never be involved with."

"then why did you save me?" she cocked her head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"I…just couldn't watch and let you be killed…it ruins my aesthetics, y'know.."

"vampires have them?"

"of course we do. Do you think we are just heartless creatures who kill for pleasure?" he snapped, offended by her statement.

"sorry.."

"It's okay. …I'll walk you out."

"eh?"

"I said I'll walk out of the forest. You don't want to be attacked by another yokai, do you?"

"no.." she shuddered at the idea.

"then let's go" he stood up and offered his hand. Akemi gave a soft smile before taking his hand and walked along side him in silence.

"It's Kise, by the way." He suddenly said half way through with a nonchalant tone.

"pardon?"

"the name's Kise Ryouta."

'_even though you said it's better I didn't know..' _She giggled to herself before saying, "mine is Akemi. Yoshida Akemi."

"Akemi..nice name" he smiled sweetly at her which made her cheeks heat up.

'_w-what is this feeling..? why is my heart pounding so fast?' _She asked herself while trying to maintain a cool composure in front of the man.

"so, Akemi. Why did you enter the forest in the first place?" Kise asked. He was curious to know the reason she didn't listen to his advice.

"..the Tsuchigumo disguised itself as a small boy who was lost and I couldn't leave him alone so.."

"is that so..Akemi's a nice girl, huh?" the vampire grinned teasingly at her.

"what? You don't think I am nice?" she pouted at his statement.

"of course not. I knew that you were nice since the first time we met.." he said as he reminisced the incident.

"I-I see.." her face started to heat up as he complimented her.

"hm? Akemi, are you okay? Your face is quite red.." The blonde stopped walking and brought his face closer to the girl's.

"I'm fine! No problem! Don't worry!" he tilted his head to the side in confusion of her flustered actions. "ah, by the way..aren't you..hungry?"

His eyes widen at her question. "ah..don't worry. I had quite a feast yesterday so I'm still full." He chuckled nervously. '_she really is different from the other humans I've met..'_

"is that so.."

As the pair reached the edge of the forest, Kise turned to look at the girl and gave her a stern warning again about entering the forest which she nodded obediently as a reply.

Satisfied, he started to head back deep into the forest when..

"wait."

"yes?"

"…w-will I see you again?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question but if fate allows us to meet again, we will meet" he gave a gentle smile before disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

"Kise Ryouta..now, I know.." Akemi smiled to herself and headed home, feeling somehow happy.


	3. Chapter 3

.::KnB Vampire arc. (Kise Ryouta) pt.3::.

"_haah_…_haah_…Kise-kun, a bit to the right.."

"l-like this?"

"ngh! It hurt!"

"ah- I'm sorry.."

"don't worry..just, continue.."

"are you sure? You know it hurts, right?"

"it's okay..if it's Kise-kun, I think it'll be okay.."

"if you say so.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Let's go to a few hours before this..

It was a Saturday and Akemi was once again entering the forest with her two curious friends who wanted to prove the existence of vampires for the second time. No matter how many excuses she gave, the girl was dragged along with the gang.

"hey, Michiko. If we're looking for vampires, shouldn't we do it during the night? They _are _nocturnal beings.." Sayaka said to the tall long haired blonde in front of her.

"idiot! Do you want to be attacked by one?" Michiko snapped at her.

"Searching for vampires in the middle of the day is much more idiotic.." Akemi said with a bored face.

"shut up! We'll find some evidence somehow..I'll promise you that!" her lime green eyes flared as she made her statement. "If we don't find anything-"

"again." Interrupted Sayaka.

"let me finish." The tall girl glared and continued her sentence. "If we don't find anything, I'll treat you two to a meal. Anything you want."

"I vote for sushi!" the dark haired girl raised her hand with a confident grin planted on her face.

"agreed!" her best friend clapped her hands together.

"but sushi is expen-"

"you said anything~" the two said in unison.

"urgh…fine…"

Unfortunately, the day lead to an unsuccessful investigation, again. Michiko hung her head in defeat as they walked out of the forest. The sun has already set long time ago and the forest became pitch black real quick. Luckily, the trio brought a torchlight with them.

"hey, didn't we already pass this tree?"

"seriously? Michiko, are you sure this is the way we should go..?"

"of course it's this way. I think…"

"Michiko!" Sayaka whined at her answer.

Akemi let out a sigh, "Micchi, why don't you just admit that we are lost.."

"we are not-"

She stopped when a dark figure started to approached the three girls. The sound of leaves plus the dark and silent atmosphere added a creepy effect to the situation. When they were about to run away, the figure who introduced himself as Nakagawa Saizo, stopped them in their tracks and asked the reason of their presence in the forest.

"I see..well, to make you girls satisfied, vampires exist."

'_well, I've already known that for a while now.._' Akemi thought to herself. "wait, how do you know vampires exist? Have you seen one?"

"of course I have. It has something to do with my work."

"your work~? Please tell us about it!" Michiko's eyes sparkled with interest as she brought herself closer to the young man.

"w-well..I guess I could spare some time but let's exit this forest first. It's dangerous to stay here in the night."

Agreeing to the suggestion, the four started to walk out of the forest following the man's lead when the dark haired girl saw a familiar shadow hiding behind a tree in the deep part of the forest.

"Akemi, where are you going?" Sayaka asked when she saw her friend walking towards a different direction.

"mm..you guys head back first. I want to check something out."

"you shouldn't wander alone. I'll follow you." Saizo offered but was turned down. Even though they were reluctant to let the girl go alone, they gave in when she said she has an amulet which can protect her.

Leaving the group, Akemi quickly went to the tree and found the blonde vampire peeking from behind it.

"Kise-kun..?"

"ah, why'd you come this way, Akemi..?" he slapped his forehead and she titled her head to the side, confused by his actions.

'_I better get out of he-' _Kise's thoughts were cut off by a low and sinister chuckle.

"to think that this young lady would lead me straight to you, don't you agree, Mr. Vampire?"

Soon after, everything turned black..

* * *

Akemi's eyes fluttered open slowly as she felt her head throb in pain. She was on the ground and her surrounding area was so dark that she couldn't see a thing.

_The texture of the floor isn't like how the forest should feel..-_

-was the first thing that came to the girl's mind. When she tried to sit up, she was pulled back by some weight on her wrist. It was like her throat had a big lump stuck in it when she saw Kise passed out behind and that their hands were being bounded together by some kind of chain.

'_what kind of messed up scenario is this!?' _Akemi 'tsukkomi-ed' inside her head with a deadpanned expression as the person behind her started to wake up.

"mmh…what the- where are we!?" he asked instantly after sitting up, pulling the female up like a chain reaction.

"woah, easy there!"

"ah- sorry.."

The two tried to process the situation when a small ball of light suddenly appeared in front of them, revealing a surprising figure.

"Saizo-san!?"

The male's eyes gleamed with spite under the light emitted from the lantern he was holding, revealing a malicious smirk carved on his face.

Kise glared at him and started to say, "Nakagawa.." an underlying tone of hatred and venom could be sensed when he said his name. "what do you want?"

"what do I want? Isn't it obvious?" he laughed as he made his statement.

"why involve Akemi in this? She's just a normal human!"

"she's considered as a traitor to man-kind because she is becoming too friendly with a vampire. I, the Nakagawa Family's top vampire hunter, will have you both disappear and of course, I'll think of a good excuse to say to the little lady's family about her. Now then, since your friends are still waiting for me to lead them out, I'll be returning later on for the kill."

"w-wait, Saizo-san!"

The pair could hear the sound of the door shutting as their captor left the place.

"Kise-kun, can't you get us out of here?"

"I can't. these chains render me useless. They have some kind of power to seal my abilities.."

A groan could be heard from the girl when she heard his words. The blonde watched her fidget behind him as she tried to free themselves from the chains.

"hey, I have a pin in my back pocket. Use that to try to pick the padlock."

"a-aah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

So there you have it. Their effort to pick on the padlock ended up as a failure because the pin fell somewhere on the floor. Tired to even try and think of another way to escape, the two just leaned on each other's back and stayed in silence.

"…Kise-kun?" The dark haired girl said, finally breaking the silence.

"yes?"

"since we are going to be stuck like this for a while, care to tell me more about you?"

"what do you mean by that?"

"well, I'm…slightly interested about you…"

"..there isn't much to tell but if you want to know.."

Sadness and regret could be felt in the male's tone of voice as he started to uncover his past.

"I was a human once before I became…a vampire. The family I lived with wasn't my real family but it was a fun place. Every day was filled with laughter. My step-mother loved me like I was her own. It was like heaven for me but one day..everything changed…"

-**_flashback_**-

"_mama!" a young boy with wavy caramel hair ran over to a gentle looking woman, a terrified expression was carved on his face._

"_what's wrong, Hazuki?" The woman named Sachiko, bended down to the boy's eye level and greeted him with a smile._

"_R-Ryouta, he..he.."_

"_he what, Hazuki?"_

"_there was this man beating me and..and..Ryouta killed him!"_

"_eh..?" the woman's quickly ran to the scene when she heard her son's statement and found a young blonde haired boy whose figure was illuminated by the moonlight. When he saw his mother coming towards him, he gave a smile so innocent in his form covered in blood that it made the woman feel a chill down her spine._

"_mother, I killed the guy who bullied Hazuki! I'm a good boy, right?"_

'_How could he not feel scared or guilty about what just happened? This child..'_

_Sachiko grasped her own arm tightly as she asked, "why did you kill him..?"_

"_he was hitting Hazuki! That's why. Aren't I great?"_

'_This child doesn't feel anything from killing the man. He is not human. He is a devil's child.'_

"_mother? What are you doing? Mother, stop!"_

_Heavy breathing could be heard in the silent night as the woman buried a motionless body of the young boy. She feared of what her family was going to think of her so she lied and said that because of the guilt of killing someone, he ran away._

_A few months later, Sachiko was walking home from picking up the clothes she sent to the cleaners late in the night when…_

"_mother."_

_She spun around and saw her step-son who should have already been killed by her. Dropping the clothes she held, the woman's hands flew to her mouth as she watched the boy walk close to her._

"_mother, it has been a while." He gave a bitter smile._

"_h-how? You should be-"_

"_dead? Yes. Even I thought the same thing but, here I am."_

_She backed up slightly with fear in her eyes, "why?"_

"_you were mean to me, mother. Stabbing me with the knife I used..I couldn't forgive you so.." a creepy smile crept on his face and he continued his sentence with a childish giggle. "__goodbye, mother__~"_

_A shrill scream filled the night as the newborn vampire feasted on his mother. Looking at the corpse in front of him, tears slowly fell down his cheek and he muttered a 'sorry' before disappearing into the woods._

**-_end of flashback__-_**

"-after that, I taught myself to survive alone and that leads to now." He laughed lightly, finishing his story.

"why are you laughing..?"

"..who knows. maybe because it was..funny. me, reminiscing about the past and stuff..it's really not like me to do these kind of things, y'know. Maybe these chains Nakagawa bounded us with made my personality change" the joking tone in his voice sounded so forced in Akemi's ears.

"Kise-kun.."

"what about you? Do you want to tell me about yourself?"

"I'm just like a normal human. nothing special to tell."

"I see.."

As silence fell upon them once again, Akemi slowly started to drift off to sleep even though she tried her best not too. Little did she know that when she wakes up, she'll have to face a bitter choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I haven't done it for the past 3 chapters, I think it's best I do it now. Thank you for reading my fanfic even though it's boring..TT_TT  
English isn't my first language so..I'm sure I have errors here and there. I've also been having some blocks on what to do to continue this...  
oh well. Once again, I thank you guys for reading this! ****\(^-^)/**

.::KnB Vampire arc. (Kise Ryouta) pt.4::.

_Warm…wait. Why is it warm?_

The dark haired girl opened her eyes to see that the place they were kept captive has been lighten up by some lots of candles in every single corner of the place like some kind of ceremony. She then quickly realized that her vampire friend wasn't behind her anymore but he was chained up on a stake, knocked out. Her partner now is a pillar which supports the place they're in.

"what the..Kise-kun! Wake up! Kise-kun!"

No matter how much she screamed and shouted for him to wake up, he didn't even move a muscle. She panicked because she feared that their captor had kill him.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that would wake him up, young girl"

Akemi's blood boil as she turned to look at the owner of the voice. Saizo sat crossed legged on a chair while having an amused smirk on his face. Beside him was a silver knife which had blue glimmering stones on it.

"Saizo.."

"now, now, there is no need to glare at me like that." he said in a sing-song tone of voice. "I actually have a proposal for you"

"proposal?"

"yes but I'm afraid we will have to wait for your vampire boyfriend to wake up before I tell you about it."

Her face turned pink hearing his words, "wha- he's not my boyfriend!"

The hunter chuckled and apologized though it was in a teasing and playful kind of way. "oh, he has awaken."

The blonde vampire groaned as he started to regain consciences. Akemi let out a sigh of relief once she saw him wake up. Kise's golden eyes instantly shot a look at Saizo and he clenched his teeth in anger.

"Nakagawa…what are you planning to do to us!?"

"oh, nothing really. I just wanted to avenge a certain someone, Ryouta-kun…"

His expression turned into a sorrowful one as he uttered the sentence, looking at Kise. As he knew what he meant, Kise looked down with a face filled with regret. Akemi kept on glancing back and forth between the two, wondering what kind of connection they have.

"I see that you're confused. No worries. I will explain everything to you. Ryouta-kun here is my _beloved_ nephew, you see."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "no way..why would you want to do this to your own-" a sudden realization struck her as the girl remembered what he said before. "that certain someone..is it Sachiko-san?" Kise bit his under lip and a pained expression formed on his face when she mentioned the name.

"you have guessed correctly!" said he, jumping off the chair. "there is no need to continue this chat anymore. Now then, Miss Yoshida-"

"h-how do you know my name!?"

"I asked your friends, of course. I wish for you to keep yourself from interrupting me while I'm speaking." He gave a glare to her before continuing. "As I was saying, Miss Yoshida. The proposal I was going to make it very simple. You want to get out of here and return to your warm house, don't you?" a nod was given as a response. "of course you do.." he smirked.

"now, for you to return home, you must kill Ryouta-kun-"

"what? NO!"

"hmm~? Why not?"

"I can't kill him! I just can't!"

"but I haven't finished my little talk yet~ Your parents are quite a lovely couple, don't you think?"

Akemi was taken aback by the sudden talk about her parents. "why are you suddenly mentioning them? Don't tell me they're-!?"

"Nakagawa! What did you do to her parents!?"

"oh, they're fine. Don't worry. I'm sure they're in front of the front door, waiting for you to return home. but I'm not sure how long that will last.."

"eh? What do you mean..?" questioned the girl.

"you see, being friends with a vampire is a terrible 'sin'. The only way to 'cleanse' it is by erasing the creature from this world with the 'sinners' own bare hands. You do understand where I'm heading, do you?"

"…basically, you're saying that I should kill Kise-kun in order to free myself from this..sin and ensure my parents safety. is that it?"

"precisely." A sinister smile accompanied his words.

"if I refuse..?"

"I will have to end the lives of your lovely parents. Well, it would actually hurt me to kill innocent humans so please do kill him."

"you bastard! If you wanted to kill me in the first place, why didn't you do it yourself!?"

Saizo groaned, "I don't want to get my hands dirty..besides, watching her feeling torn between you and her family is quite fun." He said, releasing Akemi from the chains. "so what will it be, my dear? Mr. Vampire or your parents?"

After a moment of silence, she finally said the words that made Kise's heart break into tiny pieces. "how do I kill him?"

That was it. Kise felt betrayed. He thought that she was the only person who wouldn't care about him being a vampire and now that person is going to kill him. '_she has no choice..her parents are much more important than me. Who can blame her?_'

Handing the silver knife to her, Saizo explained that this was specially made to kill a vampire instantly.

"this..can be used to kill a human, right?

"of course. A knife that can kill a vampire can surely kill a human. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that since it's specially made to kill vamps, maybe it can't kill humans but since it's the opposite…"

After the girl murmured the last word, the man all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Kise blinked as he saw the young girl stabbing his uncle with a very cold expression on her face. Saizo's legs gave up on him and he fell down, clutching his middle, moaning in pain.

"parents or Kise-kun…? Are you kidding me? Why would I choose between the two—" a creepy and sadistic smile crept on her face as she looked down on the hunter. "—when you can just kill the captor~?"

Saizo looked at her in terror, breathing very heavily. As she pulled the knife out violently, more blood splattered on the ground and Akemi stepped on his body, the cruel expression still on her. "looks like the hunter became the hunted, ey?"

"p-please..spare me!" he begged with tears flowing down his eyes, knowing that the end was near.

"hm~? What was that? Stab me? I will gladly-"

"Stop, Akemi!"

Kise felt helpless being chained on the stake and not being able to stop the happening in front of his eyes. Even though he's non-human being, his feelings were still those of a human.

"stop..please. you don't want to dirty your hands just because of this scum!"

He pleaded to the stunned girl. The dark haired female blinked a few times before mumbling Kise's name and letting go of the knife in shock.

"w-what did I just..!?"

She clasped her face, backing up from the now lifeless Saizo and staggering to keep her balance. The blonde struggled to release himself when saw how petrified she was from the scene. '_I have to get to her..!_'

Luck was on his side. The stake broke by his force and he quickly rushed to her side, the chains made a dragging sound as they were still on his arms and legs. Embracing her, Kise stroked Akemi's hair and he said in a soft tone, "don't worry..I'm here. You can relax, now.."

Slightly calming down, she asked her companion, her voice breaking slightly, "d-did I do that..?"

He hesitated a bit before replying, "yea, don't you remember?"

"I..I don't recall doing anything like that..I took the knife from him and then, everything went black.."

'_eh?_'

"hey, I won't be punished or anything..right?" she asked, burying her face in his chest.

"no. not a single person except us will know about this.."

"un.. Thanks…"

"it's not worth mentioning..now then, let's get out of here." He carried her bridal style and walked out of the place. Flicking his fingers, fire surrounded the building and it burned down slowly. The moonlight added perfectness to the 'beautiful' scene. The girl helped Kise remove his chains which started to make his limbs ache.

"Kise-kun?"

"hm?"

"..no, it's nothing.."

"Is that so..well, you might want to head home now. Your parents must be worried sick"

"aah..see you next time?"

"I doubt it but..yea." he smiled.

After reaching her house, Akemi went straight to her room. Locking the door behind her, the female's facial expression turned serious and she muttered to herself before retreating to her bed, "…to think that she would make her appearance..I've got to be more careful.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again again, I would like to thank you guys for reading this fanfic.  
To MisakiMei0505, thank you very much for your review! You seriously brought me to tears..  
Yes, I can get quite emotional xD  
Well...I hope you'll enjoy this chapter~ o(^-^)o  
**

.::KnB Vampire arc. (Kise Ryouta) pt.5::.

Every single pair of eyeballs in the class was staring at a certain dark haired girl at her seat. They knew something was off but they just couldn't put their finger on it. The girl had her hair tied up in a messy side ponytail and was ignoring the teacher who was scolding her for not listening to her lecture. Her brunette friend bit her under lip in worry as she could've been the one who caused this peculiar situation.

* * *

_-50minutes before 5__th__ period started.-_

"does he have it?"

"oh, yes he does.."

Two girls were tailing a slightly muscular boy who was carrying a paper bag in his hand with caution. The twin tailed one from the pair silently took out a quite thick piece of wood and threw it to the boy. As he fumbled from the impact, the other snatched the bag and they both took flight, leaving the boy shouting "you little brats!"

Laughing at his pathetic sight, the girls hid behind a tree and took out the contents of the package; a doll whose mouth was stitched into a smile and it's eyes were only two black buttons. It's hair was some black wool and it wore a dark blue dress.

"that shows him!" Sayaka exclaimed. "never thought we would get it back though"

"yeah. Now we can send this for our home economics project" grinned her partner.

On their way to class, a rushing student bumped our heroine's best friend making her lose her balance and knock the girl down. A senior quickly rushed Akemi to the infirmary when she instantly passed out after hitting her head real hard on the cemented floor while Sayaka was busy scolding the student who bumped into her.

* * *

In the infirmary, the nurse attended to Akemi who was starting to wake up. The girl looked around with suspicious eyes, as if she was an animal who was being taken away to a whole new habitat.

"Yoshida-san, how do you feel?"

"how do you think I feel, old hag?"

Kirishima Tsugumi, the nurse, blinked a few times before replying, "excuse me?"

"you heard me. I fell on freaking cement and you ask me how I feel? How stupid can you get?" the girl raised an eyebrow with a smirk carved on her face.

'_this brat…'_ cursed Tsugumi in her mind. "you have class soon so if you're feeling so good to even insult me, please head back to class, Yoshida-san." Her smiled twitch as she tried to make the teen leave. Feeling satisfied, she left the infirmary and skipped off to class after taking a pit stop in the ladies room to tie her hair.

* * *

"Akemi, are you okay?" the twin tailed brunette cautiously approached her friend.

"Akemi?" she asked with a tinge of annoyance. "oh..that's her name, huh..yeah I'm okay. No need to worry, Sacchi"

"S-Sacchi?" she blinked.

"what? Don't I usually call you that?"

"that's the problem. you don't. your eyes are also looking strange.." said she, looking straight into the dark haired teen's eyes whose pupils were slit like those of a cat and not of the usual dark blue colour but golden. "w-who are you?"

"I'm Yoshida Akemi, obviously." Rolling her eyes, she gave a as-a-matter-of-fact gesture to Sayaka before grabbing her stuff and walking towards the door.

"wait, we still have 6th period-"

"tell the teacher that Yoshida has some matters to deal with."

And with that, she went off with a smirk on her face. The brunette let out a sigh before returning to her seat, wondering what happened to her friend.

* * *

"Miss Yoshida Akemi, come down right now! I know you're up there!" a woman was standing in front of the staircase of the Yoshida's residence with her hands on her hips. Her fiery red hair which flowed right down to her waist contrasts with her dark blue eyes and quite tanned skin.

The said girl walked down lazily with only an oversized shirt, which length is just above her knees on her, and her messy ponytail still intact.

"the school just called. How could you skip school and sneak back in the house!? I've never received this kind of behavior from you and suddenly it happens! Explain yourself young lady!"

Akemi just huffed and replied with a monotone voice, "I do whatever I want, whenever I want and you can't do anything about it."

"why you- I'm your mother for crying out loud! Try and show some respect! What in the world happened to you!?"

"nothing, mom. Just thought that I'd stop being your good little pet and start rebelling." She gave a cunning smile before saying, "I'm heading out now. Bye~" and leaving through the door (still with only her oversized shirt).

"-sigh-…why is she acting like this.." the mother rubbed the bridge of her nose, as she watched her daughter leave in an indecent style of fashion late in the evening.

* * *

"hmm…I wonder if anyone's going to enter the forest?"

Kise's eyes scanned the place, looking for someone he could feast on as he was very hungry. Night has just came but his appetite had already risen up to a high level. There, he saw it. The girl who he has spent much time with and he knew that if he asked, she might be kind enough to help him ease his hunger.

"Akemi~!"

He went towards her cheerfully but froze when he saw her attire. "..why are you wearing only a shirt?"

She looked at his with suspicious eyes and asked, frowning, "who the hell are you and why do you even care about my clothes? Are you a pervert of some sort?"

Kise felt an invisible boulder landing on him when heard her say that. "what are you talking about? I'm Kise Ryouta. Don't you remember?"

"Kise? Ah, you mean the nephew of the guy who I killed?" Her frown turned into an evilly pleased smile as she remembered the incident a few days back. "so what do you want, boy?" she said, crossing her arms.

"well actually- boy?" he blinked. "Akemi, you're acting very weird. as if you're not, you.." after a short pause, the blonde realized what was happening in front of his eyes. "who are you?"

"that's the second time I've been asked that question.. I'm Akemi. You know that very well, don't you." She said, sarcastically.

"…did you hit you head?"

"by accident, yes. Why do you want to-"

Kise suddenly hit her head with the back of his hand very hard. Hard enough to cause her to black out. "sorry but I want to talk to Akemi right now."

* * *

"Mhm..wha?"

"oh, you're awake!"

Shocked by his face which was only a few inches away from hers, she gave the vampire a slap. A strong one.

"well that's one way to greet someone.." he laughed nervously, rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"oh my gosh! Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized repeatedly until he asked her to stop.

"so..I actually have a-"

"yes, you can."

He blinked. "how did you-"

"it was apparent"

"oh..well, thank you"

After his 'meal', they sat down on the forest floor in silence for a while until Kise let his curiosity take over him and asked, "what's with your strange behavior just now?"

"pardon?"

"the cat-ish eyes, calling me 'boy', walking outside with only a shirt and not to mention, in the forest. What's up with that?"

"I, uh..well..um.."

"well?"

"I was…half-asleep!" she lied and an un-amused look was given from the blonde.

"you seriously think I'm **that **stupid, do you?"

"I don't-"

"then please don't make up excuses and tell me.."

"…split personality."

"I knew it."

"If you knew it in the first place, don't ask!" she gave a light smack on his head.

He grinned, "sorry~ sorry~" "so what's she called?"

"who?"

"your evil side"

"how should I know.."

He hummed as a response. "but, I think she's not really considered as my split personality.."

"eh? What do you mean, Akemi?"

"she feels like someone who has lived sometime before. She also..how should I say this..has the same aura like you, Kise-kun."

[**. . . . .**]

"what?" Kise blinked in confusion.

Swinging her arms in the air, she said "hnnnn! She has the same kind of aura like you!"

"does it mean she's a vampire?"

"no! it's like…mmmmmm! Ah!" she clapped her hands once, "SHE HAS THAT REGRETFUL AURA!" Akemi pointed a finger at Kise.

"whaaaaaaa?"

"yes. That's it! Yes, yes, yes!"`

'_is it just me or her personality has changed drastically..?'_ he sweat dropped. "Akemi, I don't think you should move around so much..You are aware you are wearing nothing but an over sized shirt, right…?"

"…of course I am."

"what's with the pause?"

"..nothing.."

* * *

As the two continued chatting with each other, some suspicious figures were watching from the shadows of the trees and bushes with a smirk planted on each face, unknown to the two.

"soon..our lord will be revived.."

* * *

**(A/N: This. Is a boring chapter. I had no idea what I was thinking while doing this one..I was under the influence of a comedy show and a sleep deprived state when finishing this chapter. *will try to make the next one less filler-like* TT^TT**

******p.s: a certain redhead is going to appear. ufufufu~**)


	6. Chapter 6

**gaaaah! at last I finished this chapter!  
I had a..writer's block(?) for this one..=^=  
Akashi might seem a little OOC and weak (maybe)  
I'm gonna get killed for that...  
Thank you for reading my lame story~  
****and thank you to Burger (guest) for pointing that out!  
****note to self: never write a story at 4 in the morning...  
well, enjoy! ^^"**

* * *

.::KnB Vampire arc. (Kise Ryouta) pt.6::.

A figure of a young woman was sitting beside a pond in the middle of the night. Her long, silky violet hair flowed down her back and her bangs covered her shining golden eyes. A tinge of sadness could be seen in them as looked at the scenery in front of her through her bangs, humming a sweet melody. The black dress she's wearing was soiled from the dirt near the pond.

Unknown to her, a man was listening attentively to her from the shadows. He noticed that she would come to the place every night and hum the same melody with the same expression in the same place with the same clothes. One day, his curiosity has reached his peak so he silently approached the woman.

"You always come here around this time, don't you?"

She jumped at the deep voice that suddenly called out to her. A scarlet haired young man with heterochromatic eyes —one red, one gold— wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt paired with black pants sat down beside her and rested his head on his palm while eyeing the violet haired person. After ensuring herself that he means no harm, she smiled at him and replied.

"yes. It's very peaceful and beautiful here. To have to know that, you must have been spying on me, am I correct?"

He smirked and said in a nonchalant tone of voice, "you are. Mind telling me the reason of you coming here?"

"I wanted to escape.." she paused. "from the humans.."

The man raised an eyebrow, questioning her statement.

"I'm not like the people in the village. I posses something that normal people or so they say. You could call it Spiritual Powers, I guess. Having this kind of ability is great but because of them, the villagers have come to shun me. They made me wear only black clothes as a sign that I am..a witch. No one dares to approach me because they are afraid I might do something to them. I have always felt lonely.. Ah, forgive me for ranting my troubles to you.."

"I don't mind."

The woman stared at him for some time and said, "excuse me for asking this but, you are not a human, aren't you?"

His mismatched eyes widen slightly before he answered in amusement, "as expect from someone like you. Yes, you are correct. Now then, how about you try guessing what I am?" he smiled teasingly.

"a demon of some sort?"

"correct again."

She giggled and stood up, "thank you for accompanying me tonight…um.."

"Akashi. That's my name."

"Akashi-san." She smiled. "I'm Reina."

"Reina? Well that is quite ironic when referring to your situation*." He scoffed.

She chuckled, "I guess so..will I be able to meet you again?"

"maybe."

"I see..well then, farewell, for now." Reina waved lowly at him before returning to her small hut in the outskirts of the village.

Akashi laid down on the soft but dirty grass surrounding the area and smirked to himself. '_this will be interesting..'_

The violet haired beauty locked the door to her room before changing into her nightgown. She looked under her pillow to uncover a small wooden box with peculiar carvings under it. Letting out a sigh of relief, she curled up in her bed. The image of the redhead kept on appearing in her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The days started to become meaningful for Reina. She would meet the young demon every night at the pond and they would talk until dawn came. To the redhead, the woman was not like a normal human. She wasn't afraid of him. She treated him like one of her own. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to feel attached to this human.

"Reina."

After receiving "yes?" as a reply, he continued.

"do you want to come to the demon world with me?"

She blinked and her lips parted as she was surprised by his sudden offer. Realizing how un-demon-like he sounded, he shook his head and told her to forget what he said. After a moment of silence, Reina rested her head on Akashi's shoulder and muttered a few words softly.

"if you want me to, I will go…"

Now it was his turn to be surprised, though he didn't show it. Her answer was beyond his expectations. The girl looked at the pond which glistened under the moonlight while her heart pounded fast. Akashi looked at her and reminded himself the true objective of him approaching her.

"say, ever heard about the Higanbana*?

The woman felt uneasy at his question. "the flower?"

"no. the chest."

Higanbana. A small instrument that is said to be used by a demon during the olden days to collect human souls and either eat them or use them for his own purpose. A young priest managed to steal the box and kept it hidden but he was killed by the demon when he was demanding for the box to be returned to him. As a result, the Higanbana's whereabouts are currently unknown.

"yes I have heard of it…why do you ask?"

"no specific reason."

After a moment of silence, she said in a low voice, "the priest who stole the Higanbana…was my grandfather."

"…"

"after his death, my father found out about the whole thing and in his stead, protected the Higanbana from those who want it. Unlike my grandfather, father wasn't a priest or anything like that so no demon targeted him..and now, that role has been passed down to me."

"why are you telling me this?"

"I just…wanted someone to know. Even though that someone is…" she uttered sadly and curled up, burying her face between her knees. "I…" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt her chest tightening.

"the feeling is mutual."

She turned to him, shock written all over her face. "e-eh..?" _was he aware of how she felt?_ Then again, it's not impossible. "what do you mean?"

"figure out the meaning yourself." He smirked.

She huffed. "that's not fair…"

"thank you for the compliment."

"geez!"

The next day, Reina was returning home from an errand late in the evening. She planned to make some cookies for her redhead friend, though she wasn't sure if they would suit his taste. The woman stopped when she saw the front door slightly opened.

'_that's weird. I'm sure I locked the door when I left…" _She went in the house cautiously and the sound of someone ransacking her room enters her ears. Putting her stuff aside and picking up a metal pole (don't ask me where she got it from), she stealthily walked to her room. She peeked through the space between the door and her grip on the pole loosened when she saw the figure of a certain red head.

"Akashi…san?"

He turned to face her. "oh, Reina. I didn't think you would be back so soon." A smirk crept on his face as he held a small box in his hand. "I will be taking this with me if you don't mind."

"you…that was what you were aiming for the whole time!?"

"you are correct." He said mockingly at the woman who was at the verge of tears.

She lunged at him in attempt to retrieve the box but failed perfectly as he elegantly (can this be used to describe him?) dodged.

"is that your best effort?"

"s-shut up!" Tears had already started falling down her eyes. "you already knew that the Higanbana was in my possession, didn't you!?" she cried. Her heart felt like it was breaking into tiny pieces. '_I trusted him. That is why I told him…but!'_

"yes, I knew." He slightly bowed. "Well if you would excuse me now." As he turned to leave, Reina grabbed a pair of scissors on a desk near her and stabbed Akashi in the chest area. She flinched when his cold hands touched hers.

"do you really think that this would kill me?" he sneered.

"no…but," her eyes turned slit like a cat and her golden orbs glared furiously at him. "it'll help me get rid of you!"

A barrier surrounded the two and a bright light shone as started Reina muttering some words which were like a foreign language to the demon. He held his head as he felt like it was going to blow and he dropped to the ground, still in pain.

A cage-like thing suddenly dropped on Akashi, trapping him inside. He weakly (I know it doesn't suit him but..) moved towards and grabbed the bars of the cage while glaring at her. "you…what do you think you are doing..?"

"what do you think I am doing?" she started breathing heavily as the redhead's blood started forming a symbol. A five point star in a circle.

"with this…you will never be able to return to the human world." Said she, the cage starting to disappear. "goodbye, Akashi-san."He looked at her with the most calmest face he could put on and managed to give her a slight nod before a small red spider lily plant took the cage's place as a marker. After everything ended, Reina collapsed to the ground and coughed out blood.

"it's over for me now, huh…" the Higanbana was destroyed in the sealing process. Thinking that, she somehow felt at ease. "with this, I will finally become a normal person." She smiled to herself. "but if Akashi-san were ever to be released from the seal, I would be reborn in someone who is from my bloodline's body and live as that person's other personality to stop him..With this, I place my curse…"

After muttering those words, she closed her eyes and breathed her last. Reina's body turned into ashes and was blown away by the wind. No one in the village knew what happened and they chose not to find out. Around the red spider lily was a small barrier, not visible to the naked eye and every now and then, people claim that they could hear the sound of a woman singing happily near the area.

* * *

Akemi's eyes reluctantly shot open as her alarm clock rang loudly. Literally smashing it to shush down, she rubbed her temples and mumbled, "that dream…was it, real? If so…" The dark haired girl went in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

"Rei..na…"

* * *

**A/N:**

***Reina means pure or clean.  
*Higanbana is red spider lily in Japanese. It means never to meet again and I heard Japanese use them in funerals so that's basically the reason I named the box Higanbana. Of course, I just made the story up.**

**The story's gonna end soon btw.**


	7. Chapter 7

**dun, dun, dun-  
once again, I thank you guys for reading!  
really.  
sincerely.  
Please do point out the mistakes in this if there are any..  
well, enjoy! ^^"**

* * *

.::KnB Vampire arc. (Kise Ryouta) pt.7::.

"wow, that's one intense dream.."

Akemi found herself, in the her room, in the middle of the night, talking to Kise who is sitting next to her, on her bed, about her dream or you could call it nightmare. Please list down every wrong detail in that sentence.

"everything's wrong with that one sentence! I don't even know why I even called him here!"

"nice tsukkomi*!"

"shut it!"

"sorry~"

"ugh…back to the topic though. What do you think?"

"about that Reina person and Akashi?"

"what else?"

"well..I've heard stories like that from some yokai in the area but only about Akashi. No idea about the girl though.."

"I knew it…"

She buried her face between her knees and let out a heavy sigh. Akashi wasn't a normal –oh my it's a demon- demon but he was in fact the demon lord. That itself was enough to make her mood worse.

"Akashi is going to be revived, huh…" Kise laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "…hey, Akemi…"

"yea?"

"…never mind.. I should get going since it's already late, in your case."

"'kay…be careful."

He chuckled. "give me one reason why I should"

Realizing his little tease, the girl shooed him out of her room through and watched as he disappeared into the night from the sliding door in the living room. Smiling, she got ready to tuck herself into bed when a tapping sound could be heard on her window.

"_eh? This is the 3__rd__ floor from the top…how—"_

The tapping continued. Akemi's parents were out visiting a friend who had just given birth so she was all alone. Regretting her choice of letting Kise go, she slowly made her way to the source of sound with a frying pan in her hand.

When she was about to peek through the curtains, someone crashed through the glass and hit her hard on the head with a blunt weapon, knocking her out. That person proceeds to blindfold her and tie her arms & legs then quickly escaped from the place, carrying the girl on his shoulder.

* * *

Her eyes adapting to the new environment, 'Akemi' scanned the place she was at. It was a very dark and gloomy place which consists a contaminated pond and an abandoned village not far from it. The moonlight lit up the place good enough for one to see. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then re-opened them again. The scenery was too familiar for comfort. Realizing that she was strapped to a wooden pole, similar to those used in the olden days when witch hunting, the girl let out a sigh of dismay.

"I see that you have taken over, Miss Reina."

The voice of a quite elderly man could suddenly be heard from behind a small shrine where a small red spider lily plant conveniently was. It had started wilting and its colour has already faded. Akemi, or in this case, Reina's eyes turned melancholic as she looked upon the flower. She then shifted her gaze to the man who was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. A young woman with long blonde hair and dull blue orbs stood next to him. A bored expression plastered on her face.

"who are you?" her tone of voice sounded like she couldn't care less about the situation.

"my, that was rude of me. I am Nakagawa Ryouma, head of the Nakagawa—"

"vampire hunter clan. Yea, yea, I know about your little group. I only asked for your name so there's no need to tell me about your stupid family. It's so weak and puny that I didn't know about it until recently even though it supposedly existed way before the time I was born."

The woman beside Ryouma twitched in annoyance as Reina belittled the Nakagawa's. The man mouthed a "calm down" and walked slowly towards his captive.

"I suggest you stop saying those things about my family or else—"

"or else what? You're gonna kill me or something?"

"well, ye-"

Reina rolled her eyes, "puh-leaze. You brought me here because you need me for something. Something that you two can't do it yourself and you expect me to believe that you're gonna kill me? Ha-ha-ha. Hilarious."

Her sarcasm caused a vein to pop on Ryouma's head. "you certainly are different from what I heard, Miss Reina…"

"heard?" she repeated.

"yes…you see, even though I _am_ from a family that despises these supernatural beings…" he walked behind Reina and released her. "I have made a deal or what you might call, contract, with a demon that had told me some details about you."

The girl's eyes widened in surprised as she thought of a certain someone. "don't tell me…" She said in a whisper. "Akashi…san?"

The man clapped, "bingo~! We have got ourselves a winner!"

"then, that means you want me too—"

"exactly, my dear."

"NO!"

"it's for everyone's sake. Do it." He demanded.

"no! no! no!" she turned to run but the blonde woman from before blocked her path. Reina probably became the first woman alive to curse having a younger (and weaker) body. The female blonde pinned Reina on the ground. No matter how much she struggled, the older one managed to keep a firm grip on her.

"now then, mind removing the seal?"

"_dammit! Where are you when your __precious__ little girl needs you, you blonde vampire Kise you!"_ she repeated inside her mind then proceeded to let a shout. "KISE!"

* * *

Kise ears perked up as he felt someone calling out to him. "that's weird. I wonder if it's just my imagination…oh well." Forgetting the feeling, he continued resting on the tree branch he was on, waiting for dawn.

* * *

As if knowing what the vampire did, Reina felt her blood boil and a vein popped out on her cheek. "that little-"

**[PLEASE WAIT FOR A SHORT WHILE]**

"Miss Reina, I would have you to refrain yourself from uttering such…vulgar words!" Ryouma exclaimed, pressing on the word 'vulgar'.

"the hell I care!"

"_**and you were so gentle too…"**_

The sudden statement from an oh-so-familiar voice startled the dark haired girl as her eyes darted towards the wilting plant.

"_There is no mistake. The voice did come from there."_

The blonde female joined her elder companion to kneel in front of the plant, still securing her grip on Reina though.

"my lord. You have awakened?"

"_**yes I have. Isn't it obvious? Don't ask such idiotic questions."**_

"forgive me."

The dark haired girl bit her under lip, "…Akashi-san…"

"_**it has been a while, Reina. Though I can't see your face, thanks to this seal."**_

"…"

"_**Reina."**_

"what.." she said in a bitter tone of voice.

"_**remove the seal."**_

"no."

"_**I want to meet you. Remove the seal."**_

"no! you're lying!"

"_**I am not."**_

"eh?" blame the wind or anything but Reina swore that his voice sounded…sincere.

"_**so? Will you remove the seal?"**_

After a moment of hesitation, she murmured some incantations. The red spider lily plant turned into ashes and disappeared into the wind. In its place, a figure slowly rose. Ryouma and his companion bowed low at his presence while Reina wondered if it was the right thing to do.

"aah…at last. I have gotten tired of not seeing anything…"

She could hear his cold but soothing voice say as he looked up to the dark sky, his figure illuminated by the moonlight. The girl felt her chest tightening. The one known as Akashi made his way to her. His hand trailed to her face. He held her face and raised it up so that she was looking at him.

"I see that you have taken a rather young and attractive form.." he softly said.

"yes but this is only a temporary form. I don't have much control over it though…"

He caressed her cheek. "Is that so…"

The redhead then pulls her into a hug. Reina, partly shocked from his actions, slowly hugged him back. The two members of the Nakagawa family watched in surprise as the scene unfolded in front of them.

Reina was overjoyed by the fact that he wasn't lying about wanting to meet her.

Overjoyed that she could meet him once again.

Overjoyed that he might have accepted her feelings.

Overjoyed that maybe this would be a happy end for her even though she wasn't suppose to exist anymore.

But…as people say. Demons trick humans with sweet words and lure them into the darkness.

Reina was too indulged by the happiness to not notice the hand of the one she loves held a deadly weapon, ready to strike.

"_farewell, Reina…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***tsukkomi ****refers to the role the second comedian plays in**_**"butting in"**_**and correcting the boke's (the simple-minded" member of an ****owarai ****kombi****)**** errors**

**The next chapter might be the last one...  
I didn't give Kise much screen time, didn't I? xD  
****well- I guarantee you that he'll come out more in the next chapter~**  
**And Reina is really different from the last chapter, right? *likes the tough Reina more than the gentle one* /kicked xD  
any how...Thanks for reading!**


End file.
